Intruder Of The World
by Crumpetz1
Summary: He wasn't suppose to be here. It was an accident that he was transported here in the first place. Now, forced against his will, Naruto will have to make a place for himself in Little Garden in order to find his own way home. With the help from some interesting people along the way, will Naruto be able to finally see the Elemental Nations again? Should probably be a Crossover.
1. Prologue

**God I am so bad for this, I always start stories and never finish them! Well, no more! As of today, I am going to attempt to get chapters out for all – if not most – of my already started stories. In saying that, I really want to start a story for Mondaiji with my own twist on things. I do not know whether to class this as a 'cross-over' or not yet but I will be using Naruto, so yeah, I guess you could class this as a crossover. Do I put it into the crossover section? Maybe. I do not really know or have the patience now to care.**

 **In saying that, let us get a few things noted to start with:**

 **\- This story will feature Naruto, as well as the characters from cannon, i.e., Kuro-Usagi, Izayoi, Asuka, Yo etc.…**

 **\- Naruto's character will be set after the fourth shinobi war - for those of you who have not read or seen Naruto - It is the ending.**

 **\- Yes, Naruto will be strong. He has to be if he wants to stand a chance of competing with the people in Little Garden, let alone Izayoi.**

 **\- Naruto will be OOC. I say this because while I enjoy the personality of Naruto, that will not change, but I feel he will need to suit the atmosphere of Little Garden. In saying that, there will not be any character bashing. Harsh things will be spoken but there will always be a reason for it.**

 **\- On a side note, the plans I have for Naruto might make you hate him, it is possible but it all serves a purpose within the story.**

 **\- Naruto will have the Sharingan, you will understand why. For those that do not know what the Sharingan is; The Sharingan is an ocular-doujutsu (a genetically inherited power up that turns the eye red with three tomes that surround the pupil.) that allows the user certain benefits: the ability to predict fast movements, enhanced vision, photographic memory and Genjutsu. (Genjutsu is the ability to trap someone in an illusion that affects the mental state of the opponent.)**

 **\- Naruto will have the Jubi, you will understand why. (Jubi is the ten tails demon of the Naruto world that has unrivalled power.)**

 **\- This will be either a Naruto x Kuro-Usagi story or a Naruto x Harem story; I have not made my mind up yet. It could quite possible start out as a Harem and lead to a single pairing. Do not ask me why, I have ideas.**

 **\- Finally, Naruto will be 18 when this happens, while Izayoi, Asuka and Yo will be 17. Black Rabbit is 200 years old or older but that will become apparent soon.**

 **Now that I have all that out of the way, shall we begin with the story?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Mondaiji tachi ga Isekai Kara Kuru Sō Desu yo?**

 **This has not been Beta-read. So expect some faults.**

 **X-X _Edited on 03/07/2016 - Minor plot edits along with grammar corrections_ X-X**

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

-X-

Madara Uchiha stood atop the Gedo Mazu statue, his blazing red eyes staring out among the huge battlefield he had created for the sole purpose of trapping everyone in the infinite Tsukuyomi. As he stared out towards the war he had instigated through a good use of his pawns, he could not help but think over how poorly this war was going.

What started out as the growing thorn in his side quickly demolished all the older man's plans. The boy was none other than Uzumaki Naruto. The blonde haired shinobi that had ruined his efforts towards the war made it increasingly difficult for the black-haired Uchiha to capture the Biju. Just like his name-sake suggested, Naruto was a maelström, wreaking havoc throughout the war, not to mention a Uzumaki through and through, having picked up where his sensei, Jiraiya, left off in terms of Fuinjutsu. (AN: Sealing arts) Naruto had managed to create his own version of Tobirama's Hirashin Jutsu – if word was believed, then it even surpassed his father's Hirashin which was allegedly greater than Tobirama's own. The boy, apparently, did not need 'seal markers' to teleport like Tobirama or Minato, but instead had used a long-thought-lost Uzumaki technique to inscribe the marker into his own eyes. Of course, if he believed the white Zetsu, the boy could also place markers to travel distance; the main point was that, as long as it was within the boy's vision, he could teleport to it.

Such a fearsome technique had few counters, if any at all, but Madara was called one of the strongest for a reason. The man quickly proved that he could go toe-to-toe with Naruto throughout countless battles. Even then, that the boy could keep up with an Edo Tensei version of himself, was horrifying in its own right. If dying were something Madara did, then the boy would have slain him already.

Now, standing on top of the Gedo Mazu, Madara pondered down at the battle that lay before him. A battle that reminded him so much of his earlier conquests; his own fight with Hashirama Senju. The glaring difference in this fight, though, was that Sasuke had no chance in a fight against Naruto.

From the reports he had heard about Naruto Uzumaki, and what he had seen himself, the boy was horrendously protective of his friends, and had a brotherly bond with Sasuke. However, he hadn't accounted for the boy to be hardened by the war, thinking that he wouldn't hurt Sasuke and would instead pull his punches, just wasn't the case.

The fight was clearly one-sided from where the older man stood. As his red Sharingan eyes blazed down towards the fight below the statue, all the man could make out were yellow flashes as the blonde haired person quickly and effectively destroyed Sasuke.

"How unfortunate…" the black-haired man said to no one as he peered down at the fight intently. The Sharingan rendered useless against the blonde-haired shinobi. One feature of the Sharingan was the ability to predict movements before they even happened by watching the way that chakra circulated around the body. Increased by the Sharingan's ability to detect contraction of muscles and subtle movements made fighting an Uchiha practically impossible. However, could you predict someone who did not move, but instead could teleport? The blonde, Naruto, wouldn't even need to twitch his muscles to teleport, as was testament to how powerful his Fuinjutsu-inscribed eyes were, which was a considerable blow to a Uchiha who prided themselves on their ocular advantage, "if only Naruto was on my side." With Naruto on Madara's side, no one would have stood against them. The blonde-haired person was an incredibly talented shinobi.

It was with a slight shake of his head that Madara jumped from the top of the statue and dropped towards the fight. The intent to finish the fight and be done with Naruto was clear in his eyes as he planned to remove the Kyubi from inside the blonde. The last piece of the puzzle needed to complete his long-awaited plan.

A small thud signified that Madara landed in the field where the fight was taking place. It was lucky that the Uchiha had managed to land next to Naruto as the blonde-haired shinobi launched a sage-enhanced punch towards Sasuke's temple. The punch laced with his own natural strength and amplified by Senjutsu was quickly surging towards the dark-haired youth that could do nothing to avoid the hit. Sasuke's Sharingan seeing the punch but not quick enough to stop the attack that would kill him, could only watch in morbid resignation as the fist inched closer to his face.

However, the boy was pleasantly surprised when Madara had landed next to the blonde-haired boy and watched in anger as Naruto teleported away before Madara could even raise his arm towards him. Sasuke could not help but shake his head at the power that Naruto was seemingly pulling out his arse.

After landing, Madara watched as his opponent teleported away, his eyes not being able to track the instantaneous movement, but more than able to spot the blonde-haired man from across the clearing.

Noticing Sasuke right himself as they stood opposite the boy of 17 years of age, Madara checked over Sasuke's wounds with a brief scan of his Sharingan. Multiple lacerations to his face as well as swelling under his right eye. Blood was starting to leak through a wound on Sasuke's chest that the younger boy was quick to ignore as they both stood to face Naruto who was across the clearing.

The silence was palpable as the three men stood in the clearing; two sets of Sharingan, which could not keep the boy in a Genjutsu, strained on their opponent.

For Naruto, who was staring down, possibly the two strongest men alive now, was faring well. He was confident in his abilities that he could remove the two men from existence, thus ending the war. After the death of the Kages, at the hands of Madara himself, the people of the Shinobi Alliance had turned towards Naruto for guidance and leadership. For a large part of the war, Naruto had been the one that had sent countless of his shinobi, his friends, to death to make victories. Such a heavy burden weighed on his conscience that the boy surprised himself by not turning into hollow husk. That was not to say that he had not changed. In fact, he had changed tremendously.

Laughing had become a privilege, ever since the start of the war, with hard eyes and subtle grimaces towards the death of the people becoming more and more plain. He had watched shinobi and civilian alike perish around him, unable to help and that had broken his heart. Now, with no room left for heartbreak, Naruto had to become a monster that would end the war. A demon that labelled him in his youth. Despite becoming a demon to end the war, the blonde's personality had not changed at all. There was less laughing and not as many heartfelt exchanges between people, but Naruto had managed to keep his cheery self.

With eyes that did not belong to a youth like him, Naruto gazed back at Madara, opting to ignore Sasuke in favour of keeping his eyes on the bigger threat.

Outraged at the ignorance that Naruto displayed towards his form, Sasuke let loose a cry as he shot off at Naruto with a speed that was hard to match.

Unless your name was Naruto.

With actions quicker than the Sharingan could catch, Naruto had disappeared in an orange flash only to seem right next to Sasuke. He allowed his outstretched fist to be stationed into the awaiting face of the Uchiha and was forced to disengage from the punch that would have killed Sasuke due to an attack that he could feel was coming from his blind spot, curtsy of Madara.

Seemingly appearing next to Madara, Naruto let loose a punch that pulverized the torso of Madara's body, only to watch as the body stitched itself back together before his very eyes. Giving the man's body no time to regenerate, Naruto teleported to where Madara's head had flown and brutally stomped a Senjutsu-enhanced foot into the man's dislodged head which caused a newly formed crater to appear.

The added load of regenerating his head would buy Naruto the few needed seconds in which he would need to dispose of Sasuke, if he had any chance of winning this fight. Sensing a build-up of chakra behind him, Naruto spun his body around in time to come face-to-face with a fireball that easily dwarfed the blonde-haired youth.

Thinking quickly, the blonde moved his gaze from the dark black flame of Amaterasu and located a tree that was just at the edge of the clearing. Vanishing to appear next to the tree that was only a few feet from Sasuke, Naruto allowed himself to teleport again to appear behind the boy who had sent the fireball.

With a Rasengan charged in his hand, Naruto was about to drive the blue ball of chakra into Sasuke's unprotected back. The ball of supercharged chakra was only inches from his body and ending the fight completely when Naruto saw movement in the peripheral vision of his right eye. Quickly diverting his attention to the side preparing to teleport from danger, Naruto did not see the hidden blade that Madara's regenerated body had sent at him before it was too late.

With a strangled cry, Naruto felt as the blade sliced across his right eye and into the left, quickly and efficiently ending the blonde's vision completely. Naruto, forced to dive backwards to avoid the follow-up punch that Madara had sent his way before his vision was forcefully taken, was quickly caught off guard by a two-pronged attack. Doing his best to sense out the attacks, combined with his natural agility and strength, Naruto was able to fend off a few of the attacks that had suddenly increased in vigour and strength

One punch from Sasuke had managed to turn the tide of the battle. Naruto, who was hard pressed to dodge the attacks that were sent from both Madara and Sasuke had finally succumbed to a fist that managed to break the blonde's guard, sending his balance completely off. It was thanks to the lack of balance from Sasuke's punch that spurred Madara into quickly charging the blonde-haired boy, landing consecutive punches and kicks that were enough to send Naruto airborne and above the tree line.

It was shortly after that Naruto was quickly starting to lose the fight. The added stress from not having his eyes and overusing his chakra was taxing for his tired body. It was with once swift axe-kick from Madara that sent Naruto plummeting into the ground where he did not stand up again.

Seemingly, in shock at the blonde-haired youth's defeat, the sky above the trio began to rain.

-X-

"Hurry up Sasuke, you impudent child! As soon as the Kyubi's sealed, there will be no one left to challenge us!" Madara shouted towards his pawn, noting with disgust as beads of sweat starting to travel down Sasuke's face. The boy had used up a vast amount of chakra fighting Naruto and now had to expand the rest of his reserves to help him take the Kyubi from the defeated boy's body.

It was a chilling thought to Madara as he realised that Naruto had not used an ounce of the Kyubi's power throughout their fight. Madara was certain that if Naruto had used the power of the strongest Biju, Sasuke would not have survived the battle and ultimately, Madara would have lost the war.

Instead of replying, Sasuke gave a sharp glare to the man, one that while not appreciated, Madara would ignore for now, until Sasuke's usefulness had ended.

The grotesque, humanoid figure that made up the Gedo Mazu had eight of its nine eyes open, the ninth seemingly opening as more and more red, potent light streamed from the broken blonde and into the awaiting mouth of the brown statue.

Sensing his life force leaving his body warned Naruto that if he was going to act, it had to be quick. He had formulated a plan for such a time he was captured, the last failsafe that would ultimately save the world. Against all logics of physics, Naruto's body that was suspended in the air shifted slightly, the movement catching Madara and Sasuke's attention as they both made out the blonde-haired boys muttered words.

"Got to hell." Naruto whispered with a smile on his face as he shakily brought his hands together to form the Ram sign. A large sealing array exploded from his body and quickly expanded throughout the entire surface of the sky around where his body floated.

With a resonating boom that echoed throughout the entire Nation, the statue of the Gedo Mazu exploded. All the potent red light that coalesced inside burst forth in a show of unholy red light. Wisps of power shot throughout the sky as the clouds darkened overhead.

As if sensing the power that had escaped from the statue, Naruto's sealing array lit up the sky like lightning. Brief flashes from the darkened clouds was all that could be seen throughout the Elemental Nations as the unholy Chakra of 9 tailed beasts shot towards the sealing surface.

"Madara, do something!" Sasuke's shout, barely heard over the surging wind that was shooting around with a ferocity that was hard to match. The power emanating from the explosion of the Gedo Mazu allowed Madara no time to comprehend Sasuke's shout before a bright yellow chain pierced him straight through his reanimated body.

Wide eyes travelled up to the complicated spiral of Kanji before he felt his very essence sucked away completely. One last thought flashed through Madara's conscience before his soul integrated into Naruto's body along with the Biju's energy that collected in the Gedo Mazu.

Sasuke watched in horror as Madara's body slumped to the floor with a small thud. So surprised that THE Madara Uchiha had been bested meant that it was too late for Sasuke to react to the giant surge of power that emanated from Naruto's body that knocked over all trees in the general vicinity. The power that was leaking from the boy was immense, so much so that Sasuke couldn't stare at the blonde with his Sharingan active, lest he be blinded. Acting quickly was the only way Sasuke might have been able to live, and act quickly he did. Applying a small amount of lightning Chakra to his leg muscles allowed Sasuke a sudden increase in speed as to get as far from Naruto as he could. The shock waves released from the blonde's body were becoming more erratic every second that passed and Sasuke feared for the worst.

Running with speed that was hard to match, Sasuke stopped a distance away from Naruto. The sky still darkened by the ominous looking clouds and the giant black writing in the sky. A brief flash of light erupted before the black-haired boy's eyes and vanished before he could comprehend what the light was. By the time the boy's eyes had readjusted, the black writing had vanished from the sky along with the blonde that had been suspended in the air. No sign of Naruto or Madara could be found within the giant crater that had formed from the flash of light.

Sasuke looked around briefly, noticing that a lot of fighting that had gone on had ceased with the Gedo Mazu no longer there, as well as their leader, Naruto. Sasuke branched out his senses as he tried to search for his old friend's Chakra only to find not even a hint of it present.

"Where are you, Naruto?"

-X-

With a shout, Naruto's eyes burst open but shut far too quickly for his own liking. Having remembered that Madara had slashed his eyes in their fight, it was a miracle that he could open his eyes at all. The sun was beginning to quickly irritate his sensitive eyes, hidden behind his scarred eyelids that, with one final push, allowed his eye sight to quickly focus on the lush green grass the surrounded him.

"Funny…" Naruto whispered to himself, his eyesight was clearer than he remembered it while he also did not remember the area he was fighting Madara and Sasuke in to having any grass at all, it was barren clearing, "I don't remember grass..." Naruto trailed off as he looked around the area where he found himself situated.

The sun easily seen in the sky, its heat and light caressing his skin in ways he could not remember. The war had meant there was constantly cloud cover; the days where they fought in the sun were very few. The grass was a vibrant green that swayed slightly in the breeze and the trees were full of life, he could feel the natural energy flowing freely in them, unhampered by human interference.

Noticing a lake off to the side, Naruto carefully and wearily dragged himself off to the edge, intent on washing his face from the grime and muck that had undoubtedly gathered around his face.

However, the seventeen-year-old boy was not ready from the reflection that awaited him.

With a shocked gasp, Naruto peered down at his reflection in the water's surface. Staring at his hair that was once a vibrant yellow was now a dark and metallic silver, reminiscent of his old sensei; Kakashi. His face, which was slightly round, was now more angular with a more defined jawbone while the most startling change was his lack of blue eyes. No, instead of his azure blue, what started back was a pair of angry red Sharingan eyes that were changing rapidly from a six-star windmill to the normal three tome Sharingan. So startled by this revelation that Naruto was not ready for the loud boom that exploded from behind him. Averting his eyes to the side while leaving his newly acquired Sharingan active, something he would ponder on later, Naruto quickly came face to face with a large beast that was thought to have died out with Hanzo, a huge Salamander.

"What are you doing here, peasant?" the Salamander asked haughtily, his bright yellow eyes never leaving the bright red eyes of the boy before him. The Salamander had sensed the disturbance as clear as day; it was as if 10 demon lords were falling from the sky, the power was that palpable. He wondered if the eastern-floor host had sensed the disturbance that had launched itself through Little Garden.

'Knowing that little runt, she probably wouldn't even care.' The Salamander thought to himself as he stared down at the boy who had invaded his sanctuary.

Naruto, in shock, could only stare back at the giant lizard, the first thing that left his mouth left the Salamander sweat dropping into the ground.

"It's a huge-FUCKING-lizard!" Naruto shouted, his finger-pointing out at the face of the Salamander that was before him.

"I would hope you learn not to refer to me as a lizard, from now on child." The salamander hissed back. It watched at the boy seemed to gain his thoughts as his eyes narrowed slightly in response to the hiss directed at him.

"You would hope not to call me a child, Salamander." Naruto shot back, his eyes narrowed as he regarded the Salamander before him. No one had spoken to him like that since he and the toads had shown the summons who the strongest summoned was.

Naruto watched as the Salamander's gaze increased in intensity, clearly not having expected the boy to retort back to him, "You seem to be aware of what I am, yet you are not afraid?" the salamander questioned.

Nodding his head, Naruto shot back, "Why would I be afraid of you, even without the toads I could beat you." The shock on the Salamander's face easily recognised by Naruto, one who had adapted to reading the body language of those around him, a skill he had obtained from his childhood.

"You talk with arrogance. That same arrogance will be your down fall!" the Salamander started as it took a step towards the stationary boy, "I challenge you to a gift game."

"A what?" was the most intelligent reply Naruto could think have as he started at the Salamander, his head tilted in confusion even as the anger in the lizard's voice grew fiercer?

"Don't play dumb with me, boy!" it roared back.

Naruto's eyes narrowed even further, "I told you not to call me that." He was quickly losing his patience with the arrogant Salamander, "What the hell is a 'Gift Game' anyway?" Naruto questioned.

The salamander hissed as it regarded the boy, "A gift game is what we, beings of Little Garden, use to settle fights. A Gift Game only becomes active when the opponent receives a Geass roll." At seeing Naruto's slow nod as he tried to follow the information, the Salamander continued on, "a player must clear the conditions set by the host, and clear the goal of the game win. Gift games can be hosted by anyone that is able to offer a prize, and players usually must wager a 'chip' that can be anything, including gifts, money, land, resources, prestige and even people." At the last part, the salamander noticed the boy's eyes narrow even further, clear at not having enjoyed hearing about the possibility of slavery.

The silver-haired boy pondered over the information he heard, quickly coming to a startling conclusion that was almost enough to knock him into unconsciousness. Somehow, along with some starting changes to his appearance, it appeared to Naruto that he was no longer in his own world. He had been teleported to this… new world called little garden which must have been the summoning world for the Salamanders.

"Why am I in your summoning world, Salamander?" if Naruto annoyed the Salamander with his question then it was not shown. The Salamander's own visage contorted into a confused frown and he regarded the words issued by the boy.

"What do you mean, 'summoning realm'?" the Salamander asked, confusion etched into the deep voice.

"A summoning realm is where animals too big to survive in the Elemental Nations live, they can usually talk." Naruto said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Quickly disproved by the frown that had not lifted from the Salamander's face, Naruto could not help the fear that latched itself into his conscience.

"Elemental Nations? I have heard of that place from the ancestor tree. It derives from a place called, 'Earth' does it not?" questioned the lizard.

"Well yeah, I mean, Earth is where I am from." Naruto shot back, quickly agitated by the conversation and lack of information spread between the two.

The Salamander seemed to get an almost whimsical look on its face before it he returned his attention to the boy before him, "You aren't on Earth any longer, child. This world is called Little Garden."

The Salamander wasn't prepared for the loud shout that escaped the Silver headed boy's lips shortly after the revelation.

"WHAT?"

Naruto had heard many things in his lifetime, but travelling to a different world was not something he thought possible. What about all the people he had left at home, the war that he had abandoned in coming to this place, "I need to get home, people need me!" Naruto shouted as he went to run around the Salamander, only stopped by the giant green tail from the beast itself.

Anger seeped into the eyes of Naruto as his path was halted; Naruto shifted his red eyes straight to the yellow ones of the Salamander. The bright yellow glow that leached from his eyes quickly reminded Naruto of the Snake Sannin, Orochimaru.

"You need to complete my gift game first." The salamander hissed first. He was annoyed at being ignored so readily; he did not like feeling as though we was a fly.

After a few seconds of quiet deliberation, Naruto shot a seething glare at the lizard, "What do I need to do?" he grounded out through clenched teeth.

A rather toothy grin over took the Salamander's visage that gave it a feral look. The male salamander stared down at his prey, the boy, as he gazed down at his next meal, "It's quite simple really, defeat I in a fight and I will do one thing you ask, however, if you lose, you shall become my next meal."

Without giving it much thought, Naruto started at the scroll that materialised in front of him. It glowed a healthy golden as the rules listed quite simply on the parchment.

 ** _Player:_ Naruto Uzumaki**

 ** _Rules:_ Coraldo the Salamander, having been slighted by Naruto Uzumaki upon entering the 'Salamander' territory will have to fight Coraldo the Salamander to prevail over the game.**

 ** _Conditions:_ Defeat Coraldo the Salamander in battle.**

 ** _Hidden Objectives:_ /Void/**

 ** _Victory_ : A sworn favour from Coraldo the Salamander.**

 ** _Defeat:_ Coraldo the Salamander will consume Naruto Uzumaki.**

 **Sign to accept rules: ….**

"Do you accept the terms, boy?" The newly appointed Coraldo the Salamander hissed.

Naruto read the parchment twice before signing the paper with his blood, something that surprised Coraldo, and watched as the scroll disappeared in a puff of smoke. Glancing his eyes towards where the Salamander stood, Naruto cracked his neck slightly as his newly acquired Sharingan took in the form of –his now- giant green opponent.

"Heck yeah I do!" Naruto shouted as he leaped towards the hulking form of Coraldo, "I told you to stop calling me BOY!" with a mighty raw, Naruto appeared before the Salamander as his fist collided with the side of the beast's head.

-X-

 ** _Done!_**

 ** _I hope you enjoyed._**

 ** _Anyway, thanks for reading, and Peace!_**

 ** _RxR_**


	2. Discoveries

**Well, I am back with the next addition to, 'Intruder of the World'. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Mondaiji; the parties that own them respectably hold the rights.**

 **Chapter not been Beta read.**

 **Chapter 2:**

 **-X-**

To say Naruto was not expecting a lot from this new world would have been a huge understatement. A new world meant new discoveries, and for someone that had only known war for a good portion of his life, this seemed like a new way to let his hair down- so to speak. It was with this thought in mind that the boy felt his punch connect to the face of Coraldo the Salamander.

Now, if Naruto was being honest, he must have not remembered his own strength very well. Back when he was fighting in his own world, against Sasuke and Madara, the amount of force he could generate in his punches was enough to shatter trees and boulders alike. Therefore, it was certainly a shock to watch his punch connect with Coraldo, only to see the entire region spanning at least 8 feet in diameter get blown away as the Salamander was sent careening through the sky and into the dense foliage of the surrounding forest, that wasn't so dense anymore.

Naruto's punched had -quite literally- beat the forces of nature. The trees, with their roots firmly in the ground, easily blown high into the sky with gravity working hard to bring them back down. A deep trench formed in the direction that Naruto had sent the punch. As Naruto opened up his sensor ability to check from the Salamander in the destroyed foliage, he was surprisingly blindsided by the amount of energy that was seeping out of him and into the surrounding area. It was as if a thick haze had generated in a five-metre radius around his body, something the boy was sure someone would notice. It was with a great deal of mental effort that Naruto managed to restrain the energy that was leaking out of him and forced it back into his body. He watched through his sensory vision as the chakra that was permeating the area slowly resided into his body.

Now, with the stained area cleaned, Naruto could easily sense the form of the downed Salamander that had not left the crater that Naruto had created with his overpowered punch, a tired sigh escaping the silver-haired boy's mouth.

With slow steps, Naruto was able to focus his mind on the predicament he currently found himself swept up in. If Naruto believed what the giant, green Salamander discussed, then Naruto had somehow managed to transport himself to a different world. The sealing array he had devised to reverse the Gedo Mazu statue in case of capture, had somehow transported the newly, silver-haired boy into a complete different dimension.

Was he even capable of making it back home? He could not replicate the sealing array if there was no Gedo Mazu statue to use in conjunction. Did this world even had chakra-conductive paper for him to make sealing arrays on? So many thoughts were littering the boy's mind that he did not realise when he stood at the side of the crater he had sent the Salamander into.

Peering down at the battered form of the Salamander, Naruto remarked with grim satisfaction at the purple welt that was developing under the left eye. The punch he had sent him was clearly leaving its mark on the Salamander as Naruto's Sharingan-red eyes stared down at the form of the beast.

Deciding to cash in his victory over the Coraldo, Naruto jumped down into the pit with a chakra-enhanced leap, easily clearing the distance between the two of them.

"So," Naruto started, his voice loud and commanding in the eerily quiet forest, not even the birds with chirping having been scared away from the impact that the Salamander's body made with the floor, "Do I win, or?" the boy questioned.

However, Naruto was unprepared for the flash of light that appeared before his eyes. The Geass Scroll, if he remembered correctly, appeared from within the golden flash. The objective, seen to have a tick next to it before the scroll vanished as quickly as it did appeared. With a slight tense, Naruto eyed the form of Coraldo as he rose from the hole his body made. Green blood was leaking from the side of his head and the underbody of his torso, but the Salamander still held himself within his regal pose.

Coraldo eyed the boy before him for a few seconds, his right eye swollen shut from the force of the punch. It had been an incredibly long time since he was last punched with such a force. He remembered the time vividly; it was when he first received his divinity from Shiroyasha, the strongest Floor Master.

"It would seem," the proud Salamander ground out through his teeth, "that you have won our gift game." Shocked as he was, the boy had power far too unfathomable to comprehend. It was power that rivalled Demon Lords, yet he could sense the boy was not one.

"So it would seem." Naruto stated, not understanding what to do now that he won. He needed to cash in his favour, but that could wait for Coraldo to submit.

Lowering his head slightly, Coraldo allowed his eye to be level with the boy, taking in his form. The boy was wearing something foreign to the world of Little Garden, yet he did not look out of place, just imaginative. The boy was a swirl of silver hair that defied gravity in a mass of spikes, dark orange and black jumpsuit tailored to his body with light blue sandals covering his feet from the ground. The dark lines on either cheek looking reminiscent of whisker marks from a fox with his bright red eyes that seemed to spin the more you gazed into them left a very intimidating figure of the boy. That, coupled with the power he possessed, really did frighten the aged Salamander.

"What is your name?" Coraldo asked, having forgotten about it upon their first meeting.

"Naruto Uzumaki pleased to make your acquaintance." The boy shot out with a grin. Coraldo nodded his head briefly before he looked away. It was degrading to admit defeat, but the Salamander knew when he lost.

"As per our agreement, I am bound by agreement to offer you one favour." Coraldo said, disappointment clear in his tone from his loss, but more than willing to follow through with his agreement he made.

Allowing his finger to slip underneath his chin, Naruto opted to staring at the sky as he thought about what his favour should be. He was currently in uncharted land. He needed information if we was to survive in this world, but he needed a way to obtain information as well. Coraldo might not have all the answers that the boy was looking for, so the favour needed to be worded wisely.

"For my favour, I ask of you, Coraldo the Salamander. I ask that you answer all my questions to the full extent of your knowledge, or take me to someone more knowledgeable than yourself." Naruto stated after a few seconds of quiet deliberation. If the 'Ancestor Tree' that Coraldo had spoken about knew information from his world, then surely the tree would know how he could return.

Hiding his shock that Naruto knew his name, Coraldo nodded his head before he pertained the boy with a deep stare, "Where I am about to take you is to remain a secret. No one must ever know you have been there. If you agree to make me a promise, I can assure you that all your questions can, and will be answered."

Startled by the sudden urgency in Coraldo's voice, Naruto could only nod dumbly before following the Salamander out of the crater and down a steep path.

A few seconds of silence passed between the duos that shattered thanks to Coraldo addressing the silent Naruto, "you may speak questioned while we walk. I will answer where possible." At boy's nod, Coraldo turned his head back to the oath he was trekking, intent on leading the boy to where he needed to go.

"I was wondering, you mentioned something about 'Gifts' and that they're used as abilities to settle fights in… this place. Could you tell me what a 'Gift' is?" Coraldo allowed the question to mule around in his head, clearly searching for all the relevant information he had relating to 'Gifts'.

"A 'Gift', Naruto, are as I said, special abilities used by inhabitants of Little Garden. This is solely the reason that we participate in 'Gift games'. The idea is to settle your differences in battles or objectives that are set out from the host." The Salamander replied, watching from the corner of his left eye as Naruto's frown deepened in relation to the information.

"You said you can wager a 'Gift'. How is that possible?" the boy questioned again.

Swinging his large, green head from side to side the Salamander observed the Forest around them, intent on looking for any stragglers that might have been following them. He had heard Naruto's question, wondering how best to explain the idea of 'Gifts'.

"A 'Gift'," Coraldo started, clearly eying the deep alcove he could see in front of the path, "is bestowed upon someone from a Floor Master. 'Fragments of Laplace' are highly valued cards that have the ability to store the manifestation of a gift. You can wager these, 'Gift Cards' in 'Gift Games' as a price."

Naruto digested the information quickly as he shot back another question, "How do I get a 'Gift Card'?"

Sighing quietly, Coraldo responded, "Like I said, it is bestowed upon you via a Floor Master."

Blowing out some air in a huff, Naruto quickly stepped over a tree that had fallen across the path as he eyed the alcove that was getting closer and closer, "I heard you the first time. I meant, how do I find a Floor Master? In fact, what is a Floor Master?"

Sliding quickly into the vine-covered alcove, Coraldo trekked down the dark path into the side of a mountain. The pair had been walking for 20 minutes now and Naruto had not stopped his relentless questions, even if that was what his favour required of him, Coraldo was quickly losing his patience.

"Floor Masters are controllers of a layer of Little Garden. They are places that were entrusted with the responsibility of ensuring peace and allowing the lower communities to grow. They stop the larger communities from destroying the newly formed communities and are supposed to lead the charge against any demon lord that threatens the peace." At the mention of Demon Lord, Coraldo allowed a brief glance back towards the boy that was following him. While he was certain that Naruto was not a demon lord, it was quite easy for the boy to become one, especially with his power.

"Okay, so I need to find a Floor Master in order to receive my 'Fragment of Laplace'? Sounds easy enough, where can I find them?"

Coraldo's deep chuckle, the first sign of an emotion other than anger that he Salamander had shown sent Naruto into an alarmed state, "Currently, there are only three Floor Master's that I know of. There is Sandora of the [Salamandra], the Northern Floor Master. Shiroyasha the manager of [Thousand Eyes] and the Eastern Floor Master, as well as [Avalon] a community that holds the Southern Side." Coraldo stopped briefly at a crossroad before trudging down the left hand side of the wall, ignoring the right passage completely as he gazed at Naruto through his peripheral vision, "The Western Side Floor Master has been dead for a long time, no one has received the Divination from the Holy Gods of Little Garden to be blessed as the Western Floor Master." Naruto and the Salamander spotted a bright light at the end of the path they were trekking. Anticipation flooded the silver-haired boy as he awaited for what was to come.

"You keep mentioning Communities, yet I am completely confused on what one is." Naruto said as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head apologetically.

"Yes, quite," The salamander muttered quietly before clearing his throat, "A Community us a group of people that unite and join together under the same name and flag. A Communities identity holds a lot of power in the world of Little Garden."

Transfixed on the idea of having his own community, Naruto briefly asked Coraldo if he was part of a Community. To which Coraldo replied negatively. It was a shock to Naruto, but before the boy could question Coraldo as to why, the pair quickly came to the end of their journey.

Upon entering the light that they saw in the tunnel, Naruto's Sharingan eyes were quickly assaulted with the biggest tree he had quite possibly seen. The tree was that big that it made even the Jubi look microscopic. All around the tree, animals flittered about, the noise of laughter and conversation quickly being heard by the silver-haired boy.

The tree was humongous; the canopy spread in lush green colours across a huge span. The roots that could be seen even from the distance they stood, assaulting Naruto as to how deep the tree must have ran. The bark was a rich brown colour that glowed ever so slightly in the shade that the canopy covered it with.

"Wow." Was the only word that managed to leave Naruto's mouth. The sight before him enthralled the boy. Despite knowing they were in a mountain, he was pleasantly and unexpectedly surprised with the sun that was easily visible, as if there was no roof over the tree.

"You bets pick your mouth up off the ground Naruto." Coraldo remarked sarcastically as he allowed his gaze to pass over the tree, "Before you stands the wisest tree in Little Garden, the Ancestor Tree. I believe your world calls it, The Tree of Knowledge?"

Naruto, quickly breaking out of his stupor regarded the question that Coraldo had directed at him, "The Tree of Knowledge? You mean the Tree from the Bible, from the story of The Garden of Eden?" Naruto allowed a frown to befall his face, if this was a garden then that would mean-

"You seem to have caught on, Naruto." The salamander chuckled as it led the young boy down a path that led directly to the tree, "What you thought as fiction with no evidence now stands before you. This is the tree that your people speak of in legend, the same as this Garden, The Garden of Eden." The revelation quickly knocked the wind out of Naruto. Christianity was a fast growing religion towards the end of the fourth Shinobi War. It allowed many of the soldiers a belief that they were fighting with the spirit of god on their back. As a general, who was Naruto to disregard his Soldiers feelings?

Still, this was too much of a revelation. The fact that, not only did the garden actually exist, but so did the tree. Did that mean God and Jesus Christ were considered real as well? What about Adam and Eve?

"The tree comes from the passage of Genesis 2-3. It is what depicts 'Good' from 'Bad'." Naruto said his limited knowledge on Christianity and the Bible showing through.

"While very true," Coraldo replied as they neared the tree, "The Ancestor Tree is not only able to tell 'Good' from 'Bad' but also bestows knowledge to those that need it. Without a thirst for knowledge, the Tree will show nothing. If you arrive with bad intentions, the Tree will know." Coraldo said his words were cryptic but easily analysed by Naruto.

The rest of the walk was in relative silence. Naruto allowed more questions to pool in his head as both he and Coraldo neared the Ancestor Tree. If he had only ill thoughts, then the Tree would know. Naruto was not in a mood to find out just what the tree would do to those that it saw to have negative intentions.

They arrived at the base of the tree within minutes from arriving; the boy quickly matched the pace set by Coraldo. Upon reaching the base of the tree, Naruto could only now marvel as to the size of it, now, stood before him as a tree that he could not even see the top.

His sensory feeling going into overdrive was all the warning Naruto had to break himself out of his thoughts. Quickly ducking down, Naruto allowed a small green blur, no larger than his arm, to sail over his head and into the body of Coraldo who did not even budge from the impact.

Seemingly ignorant of the assault that had just bound into the side if his body, Coraldo allowed his gaze to drift down to where a smaller, but just as green, Salamander was laying in the floor. Small circles in its eyes from the impact as the larger Salamander regarded the smaller one.

"Hello, Boyden. I almost missed you down there." Coraldo started with a small smile. His right eyes was finally starting to open but the hideous purple welt was still there.

The smaller Salamander quickly jumped to its feet as it looked at Coraldo. A huge smile on the little Salamander's face as it gazed adoringly at the larger, more intimidating Coraldo.

"Coraldo-nii! I definitely scared you did I not!?" the newly named Boyden shot to the bigger Coraldo. The formality that Boyden used when speaking to Coraldo sent Naruto for a slight loop, wondering what the connection was between the two.

"Would you be displeased if I said no?" Coraldo replied cheekily, a warm tone nestled its way into his voice.

"Oh come on Coraldo! Why can't you just say yes for once?" Boyden pouted before noticing the company that Coraldo had brought into the Garden. The boy had silver hair that was a mess of spikes and defied the laws of gravity. His dark orange and black jumpsuit was horrendously without fashion taste, yet Boyden could feel the power that the boy held.

"What's the deal with this loser pops?" Boyden said with a deadpan, which caused Naruto to face-vault to the floor. The little interaction caused Naruto to reminisce of his own conversations with Gamakichi.

"Who you calling a loser, squirt?" Naruto shot back, watching with some amusement as the Salamander looked affronted. It quickly scurried up Naruto's body and lay cross his head, the tail wrapping itself around the boy's neck.

"Who you calling a squirt, loser?" Boyden shot back. What resulted was a back and forth between the two as they tried to figure out who could insult the other better. With a small sigh, Coraldo quickly swiped Boyden off Naruto's head and held the smaller lizard in place on the floor. Boyden looked like he wanted to go five rounds with Naruto.

"Oh yeah? Well say that to my face and we'll see how far you get!" Boyden struggled against his father's strength, but it was no use and the little Salamander realised he was not going anywhere.

Deciding to ignore Boyden for the time being, Naruto regarded Coraldo with a look as he asked his question, "Who is the little Salamander?"

It was with a tired sigh that Coraldo replied to Naruto, his voice sounding older than it had been, "This is my son, Boyden. He's learning how to take over and protect this place once I'm gone." At the revelation, Boyden puffed his chest out quite literally as he looked down his snout at the silver-haired boy.

"My name is Boyden! I'll be the strongest Salamander there has ever been, even stronger than pops!" the smaller Salamander said cheerfully as he looked imploringly at the boy.

"Nice to meet you, Boyden. My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I beat your pops in a 'Gift Game'." Naruto replied just ask cheekily, enjoying the way that Coraldo's eyes narrowed as he was reminded of his defeat.

Boyden looked towards Naruto in a new light, with stars in his eyes Boyden wiggled his way from under his father's tale and quickly scurried up Naruto to lay across his head, "you beat pops? No way, you must be super strong!" Boyden responded cheerfully. He had never known anyone to beat his dad in a 'Gift Game'.

Before Naruto could respond to the Salamander, Coraldo cleared his throat and set a level stare towards both boys, "I do believe, Naruto, that you are here on business, yes?" the older Salamander ground out.

"What business you here for?" Boyden questioned.

Naruto looked up at the excitable Salamander on his head, quickly reminded of when Gamakichi used to sit there before he got too big, "I'm here for some knowledge from the Ancestor Tree." Naruto replied simply, his gaze wondering over to the large tree he was next to, not even listening to when Boyden said that he had come to the right place. "How does this wok then?" Naruto asked Coraldo, whose gaze had not left Naruto.

"It's simple. You place your hand upon the tree, and it will answer all your questions." Coraldo responded.

Looking sceptical that this would work, Naruto allowed his legs to carry him closer to the tree. Reaching out with his right hand to rest on the glowing bark did Naruto finally believe in what Coraldo had said.

It was a feeling like no other. As soon as his palm had touched the tree, Naruto felt as if his entire being was being judged. He could feel as his memories were being stifled through, his very motives and beliefs, questioned. In a matter of seconds, Naruto felt as if he had been dissected, emotionally, mentally and physically.

As the boy pulled his hand back from the tree, he was greeted to a startling show of the bark enrapturing him in a bright light. Before the boy realised, he felt his very conscience being pulled into the tree.

Slowly opening his eyes as the light faded, Naruto was rewarded with a bright white room. There was no walls and no floor, just white as far as the eye could see. A loud booming voice quickly tore through the silence, the stillness, of the pure white room, making Naruto jump seemingly nowhere.

"I have seen you, Naruto Uzumaki. I have seen your life." The voice spoke, it was melodic and heavenly, yet there was no face to place the name too, "I have gazed upon your hardships and entered your soul. I know what you want, before you even realise it yourself."

Deciding that being quite was the best way to act, Naruto simply allowed the voice to talk. Finding pleasure in the way that the voice calmed his nerves, Naruto enabled himself to be lost in the voice.

"It is knowledge you seek. That I can answer. However, your true goal is unattainable." True goal? What was his true goal? "I can see you are confused. Very well, I shall explain."

The voice went quiet before the blank space morphed into something Naruto was familiar to him. The shinobi war. The war he had left behind. The scene shifted again as he was now inside Konoha, his home. People were running about the street, dancing and singing, his saw a group of his friends walking towards the Ramen stand, seemingly unaware that he was there.

"Hey guys!" Naruto shouted as he gave haste to follow them. Walking into the Ramen stand that he had frequented as a child, Naruto noticed that all his friends were there; Shikamaru, Sakura, Hinata, Choji, Kiba all of them were present.

"Hey everyone," Naruto tried again, but was shocked when they did not respond to him. The boy walked over to grab Shikamaru's shoulder only for his hand to pass through the boy.

"I can't believe Naruto's gone." A voice to the right of the boy in question spoke. Naruto allowed his head to swivel right towards the face of Sakura, his love since the academy.

What did she mean gone? He was stood right there.

"Neither can I." the voice that undoubtedly belonged to Shikamaru spoke out, seemingly spaced out into his own broth of noodles.

"What's going on?" Naruto questioned as he watched all his friends talk about him inside the stand.

"If he hadn't of sacrificed himself to save the Elemental Nations, we might have lost this war." Kiba spoke next, and seeing Choji nod along with him, Naruto now knew what was happening.

The Ancestor Tree was showing him a passage of his current world. A world in which he died to save everyone. On his world, Naruto was dead. Lost to the passages of time as his friends all cheered for him before they left the stand.

"You see now, don't you? Your true goal." The booming voice was back as the scene changed yet again to the blank white space that Naruto had first entered.

"Yeah… I wanted to go home." Naruto said sadly, water building up in the corner of his eyes.

"There is no place for you in that world anymore." The voice said sadly, even as affronted as Naruto wanted to be, he knew he could not. The voice only spoke the truth. In his world, he was dead. A hero, but dead nonetheless.

"What do I do now?" Naruto whispered his voice monotone and lacking any emotion. It seemed that the scene that the voice had shown him had done a lot to bring down the mentality of the boy.

The voice was silent for a few seconds before it sprung back to life, "You make a new life." The way the voice had said it made it sound so simple, so easy. There was nothing easy about starting again, leaving behind everything that he was. There was no easy way to take this.

"You want me to start again? After I just lost everything! How am I supposed to start again when I do not even know how this world works! It is a mystery to me, this world!" Naruto shouted, his sorrows ebbed in his voice as he asked the voice for help, even if he didn't ask it verbally, he knew the voice would know.

"You seek knowledge to help you start a new life. If it is knowledge that you need, then it is something I can give." The voice started, "Pray haste that you do not abuse this knowledge that I will give, for it will have dire consequences should such a time occur."

Not understand just what the voice meant allowed Naruto no time to watch, as he was once again absorbed in a flash or bright light. He watched as the history of Little Garden seeped into him. Bit by bit the tree was answering the questions within his heart, the workings of the world. Every little piece of information only solidified the new resolve Naruto needed to make. If he was to make a new life for himself, then this knowledge was needed.

After what seemed like an eternity, Naruto appeared inside the Garden of Eden once again. He was stood exactly where he remembered himself to be, Coraldo watching him toughly as Boyden was resting on top of his silver, spiky locks.

Sensing the resolve that they boy now had in his eyes, Coraldo watched as Naruto turned to face him. For the first time since their meeting, Naruto gazed towards Coraldo with his bright blue eyes. Newfound knowledge and hidden resolve had nestled itself within the boy. The confused child that had landed in Coraldo's domain was now gone. Stood before the aged Salamander was a warrior that had received enlightenment.

"You have changed." It was a statement more than a question. Coraldo knew the boy had changed.

Nodding his head slowly as to not wake the small Salamander that nested on top of his head, Naruto allowed a brief smile to appear on his face, "I have changed for the better, I think. There is still some stuff that I need to sort out in my head, but I know what to do with myself now." Naruto responded, his gaze travelling over to the exit of the cave.

"What would you do?" Coraldo asked, curious as to what the boy had seen in his enlightenment.

Naruto only smiled wider as he listened to the curious tone of voice that Coraldo had used. The information that the Ancestor Tree had given him, still jumbled within his mind and it would take a few days to sort it out, but he had resolve now. He had purpose. Naruto Uzumaki, a Shinobi oh Konoha was gone.

"I'm going to make a life for myself."

In the death of Naruto the Shinobi, Naruto the Intruder of Little Garden, would rise.

 **-X-**

 **Annnnnnd Done.**

 **Well, what do you think? Love it, hate it, and review it?  
This is the part of the story where it deviates to Mondaiji, from here on shall just be Mondaiji, so do you think it should be a crossover, maybe? Still opting to change, if you wish.**

 **RxR**


	3. Past

**Ohiyo! I am back with the next instalment of, 'Intruder of the World'.**

 **Before I start, I will have to say a thank you to 'Last Future of Embryo' for his review, in which he raised some very valid points. I hope that from our conversation, I have at least been able to alleviate some of your worries and concerns for how this story will progress.**

 **Now, without further ado, let us Begin!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Mondaiji respectively, just any ideas that crop up that I can claim for my own.**

 **Chapter has not been Beta Read.**

 **-X-**

Standing atop of a large boulder in the Garden of Eden, Naruto allowed his eyes to wonder over the entirety of the land he could see. His eyes, red and radiating power as his Sharingan forever burnt the images he was seeing into his mind. A benefit of the Sharingan, if there ever was one. The ability it grants the user when active was similar to having a photographic memory. Anything that his bright red eyes had seen, Naruto would be to recall with almost perfect replication.

' _Definitely a benefit…'_ Naruto chuckled to himself. His mind getting the better of him as he recalled the time that had passed since the Ancestor Tree had gifted him some form of 'Cosmic Awareness'. From what the boy understood, the Tree was one of the original gods of Little Garden, having been lost in the passages of time to the more favourable gods, the Ancestor Tree left to defend itself and erect a barrier to keep itself hidden from the inhabitants of Little Garden. The only people that knew of the location of the Tree were the animals that are to protect the Tree, Naruto and Azi Dahaka. A strange name if Naruto had ever heard one. What surprised the boy, however, was that when he asked who Azi Dahaka was, the Tree lost a little of its exuberant shine, as if it was reliving a painful memory. The boy had gotten no information about whom Azi Dahaka was, but it was of little concern.

Letting out a small sigh, Naruto recounted the last couple of days he had spent in his pseudo-home. The Garden of Eden and its inhabitants had proved to be most wonderful hosts, something that boy was very thankful for. The younger animals were all full of life and spirit, often asking the silver-haired boy to play with them if he had time. The adults were fountains of knowledge; each one having stories to tell of their youth that sucked the seventeen-year-old boy in.

He would be saddened to leave this place, having grown especially close to Coraldo and Boyden. Naruto would be very saddened to have to leave the Garden, but he could not stay there forever, he had a goal to achieve, possibly a world to save, if the knowledge that the Tree had bestowed upon him, was anything to go off.

Coraldo had proved to be especially helpful with discerning the information that had been jumbled up in Naruto's mind. They managed to sift and sort through all the relevant information that the boy would need, while all the trivial facts would be kept in the subconscious and could be brought forth when necessary.

It was with a slight jolt that Naruto was brought out of his musing by a green blur landing on his head. Feeling the attacker dive further into his silver spikes that had grown out slightly to the base of his neck, Naruto allowed a smile to grace his features. Deactivating his Sharingan, the boy's right hand shot up, quicker than lightning and grabbed the appendage that the Salamander has left dangling by the boy's ear. With a quick flick of his wrist, Naruto now held Boyden, in all his green, Salamander glory, upside down by his left leg. Seemingly staring into the silent Salamander's yellow eyes allowed the boy's smile to turn into a sinister grin, forcing the Salamander to gulp slightly as a nervous laugh left its maw.

"He-Hey there, Naruto-nii. How are you this fine morning?" Boyden started with a bead of sweat dribbling down his face.

"Don't you, 'Hey Naruto-nii' me, Boyden. What have I told you about getting your slime in my hair?" it was true, if one was to look at the silver spikes that defied gravity; you would wonder what had happened. The metallic silver hair that once jutted out in every direction was now matted to the boy's scalp; the side of his bangs had green ooze dripping down that slowly dribbled onto the boy's face and off his chin.

"You said not to do it?" the Salamander questioned with an air of uncertainty, as if trying to play innocent would protect him from Naruto's wrath.

Nodding his head slightly, Naruto gazed at Boyden, "I also said if you remember, that if you did it again, I'd make myself a Salamander Wallet out of your green scales." The boy said as he flipped a small carpentry knife from seemingly nowhere. Bringing the blade close to the little Salamander, Naruto's ears were graced with a shrill scream that resonated from the Maw of the little lizard. A string of apologies followed the scream as Naruto dropped Boyden down to the floor. The blade disappearing into the little pocket dimension it had arose from.

"Please Naruto-nii. I'm sorry; I won't ever do it again!" Boyden fired back, tears building in the corner of his eyes as he stared up to meet Naruto's azure eyes.

A third voice entered the clearing that the two boys were in, this time, it was deep and powerful but a hint of mirth could be discovered, "I ask you to refrain from skinning my son, Naruto." The voice called out. Shortly after speaking, did Coraldo's hulking form glide out from the forest edge and into the clearing where Naruto stood. Both staring into each other's eyes and the silver-haired boy let out a small snort.

"I would not skin him anyway, pops. I think he's too small to make a decent wallet out of." Naruto replied mistily.

"Who you calling small?" was the ingenious reply of Boyden as both Coraldo and Naruto ignored him. The older lizard came to a stop just next to the rock that Naruto was stood on as they both stared out across the land that was hidden by the Ancestor Tree.

After a few moments of silence Coraldo spoke, "Beautiful isn't it?" the wind around them picked up slight blowing the last bit of ooze out of Naruto's hair. The silver-haired boy regarded the question silently as he allowed his eyes to roam one last time.

Hopping off the rock, the boy landed next to the gargantuan Salamander as he patted the side of his scales. It was almost time for him to leave, staying just made it harder to say goodbye.

"I'll have to leave soon, it won't stay daylight forever." Naruto said eventually as he gazed at the duo Salamanders. The boy could see the tears that were threatening to spill from Boyden's eyes and even Coraldo seemed a little upset to see him leave. It touched his heart to know he had made some friends in this new world, which only made leaving that little bit harder.

"Why do you have to go, Naruto-nii? Why don't you just stay here with us?" Boyden whispered his eyes on the ground even after he felt Naruto's hand land on top of his head, giving a few fleeting rubs before the contact disappeared.

"You know why, Boyden. We have discussed this." Naruto replied, his eyes trying to meet the down casted ones of the young Salamander.

"You don't have to do this though. Your plan will make people hate you! I don't want to hate you, Naruto-nii." Boyden cried, remembering the plan that Naruto had made with his father over his goal. It was risky, but the advantages of successfully pulling it off would stop meaningless conflict in Little Garden.

"As long as you and I live, we'll always be family. Brothers don't hate each other, right Boyden?" the boy said back and allowed a small smile to lift his face at the younger salamander's nod. His tearful eyes gone as blue stared into yellow. A deep bond forming between the two as the allowed their eyes to meet.

"Don't you worry Naruto-nii! Next time you see me, I'll be super strong and will be able to look after the Garden on my own!" the younger Salamander whipped out as he puffed out his scaly chest.

A slight cough washed over the two that generated from the larger Salamander as Naruto averted his gaze to Coraldo. The welt that was under his eye from Naruto's punch those couple of days ago had completely vanished; a slight yellow tringle to his green skin was all that remained of the punch. Coraldo had been the first person that Naruto had met upon entering the world, and if the boy was being honest, he was grateful for everything that Coraldo had done for him. While in the beginning the aged Salamander was just fulfilling his condition from losing the Gift Game, the Salamander had gone out of his way to make sure Naruto was fed and had somewhere to rest. He really did owe the Salamander a huge debt.

"Remember our condition when you travel your journey, Naruto. No one must know of this places existence." Coraldo spoke out, his yellow eyes as hard as steel glazing into the sky blue of Naruto's. It was a fact that no one was supposed to know of the Tree's location on the off chance that a demon-lord wagered a gift game against the Garden of Eden.

That conversation was one that Naruto would remember vividly. The unfair conditions that Demon Lords could set in their gift games. When a Demon Lord issues a gift game, no one could oppose the ruling. A Demon Lord host has absolute power. If Naruto's excursion were to go as planned, then Demon Lords would not be able to have the power of 'Host Master'.

"Of course, Coraldo." Naruto replied as he stared back at the aged Salamander. A wave of understanding passed between the two as they held each other's gaze. It was only for a brief moment, but the bond that formed between the two was immense.

"I… admit that things will be different without you around, Naruto," Coraldo said after a pause, his eyes still trained on the boy as a smile graced his features, "It will be strange to not see replications of you running about the Garden. Take care Naruto."

The thought of that brought an overly large grin to Naruto's face. The boy had used his Bunshin to help with maintaining the Garden by removing any weeds that were threatening the wildlife. Coraldo had originally been surprised that the boy had been able to make solid clones of himself, a power that he had yet to hear about inside the realm or Little Garden. He brought on wonder as to how many gifts the boy had and just how powerful that boy could become under the right tutelage.

"I'll miss you both, as well as everyone that had made my stay comfortable." Naruto responded, his face breaking out into a grin as he turned his back on the two and began walking towards the edge of the clearing. Sparing one last glance over his shoulder, Naruto allowed his eyes to travel between the father and son duo as he shot out his last goodbye, "See you around guys! I'll make sure to come and visit when I'm finished." The boy laughed his voice hollow and his eyes hard as he imagined his future. There was no place for happiness in him now. After spending so long fighting villains, he did not think he would have to become the villain to obtain his, and by extension the Ancestor Tree's, dream, "Bye!" Naruto shouted as his figure disappeared along the tree line, his thoughts drifting back to just what he would need to do in order to achieve peace.

Coraldo gazed down to his son. The boy was managing to withhold the tears that were threatening to spill. The tree had deemed that Naruto would walk down a hard path. A path that difficult that no one but a boy that had suffered hardship all his life would be able to walk.

"Be strong, my son, for the good of the Garden and Naruto." Coraldo whispered as his tail came around to stroke the scales on top of the boy's head, "Be strong, Naruto." The aged Salamander whispered out one last time in the direction that the boy had gone.

 **-X-**

As soon as the boy emerged from the mountain and alcove, respectively, that had played as his home for the last week his form was immediately assaulted by the intensity of the sun. The barrier that was created to surround the Tree allowed the sun's light through and a percentage of the light energy, but nothing to the extent that it would cause the boy's skin to burn.

Naruto stood, eyes closed, as he basked in the sun's rays that he had dearly missed from his home in Konoha. The sensation reminding him too much of what it would be like to be in his village. Shaking his heads to rid himself of the unnecessary thoughts of wanting to return to a world where Naruto Uzumaki was dead.

Slipping the map that Coraldo had helped him make during his stay, Naruto gazed at the mountain he had just emerged from. The mountain was the barrier that the Ancestor Tree had erected, but it was also a huge landmark that signified the border between the Norther and Eastern floor, the Tree itself was perfectly on the equator that separated the two floors.

As Naruto grazed over the map, he noted that the time it would take to reach either Shiroyasha or Sandora would take about the same time from the border. The place called [Thousand Eyes] and [Salamandra] were both strong communities, capable of having a major sway in the workings of Little Garden. The only people that could contest with either faction was usually a faction that was led by a Demon Lord or two. Even then, if Coraldo was to be believed, then the Demon Lords would much rather attack the whole Community of [Salamandra] rather than [Thousand Eyes] as they feared the retribution that Shiroyasha would bestow upon them, a testament to the girls power.

Huffing to himself, the adolescent snapped the map shut as he began trekking towards the Eastern Floor Master, Shiroyasha. If everything went well, he would be able to walk straight in there, get Shiroyasha to grant him his Gift Card and then he would be able to leave and start his path towards the one-digit gate where he plans would finally come to fruition. To get there, he'd need money and a strong, influential support of communities.

Making a mental list in his mind allowed Naruto to note down the importance of setting sizable goals that would work towards his ultimate goal of peace. It did not matter what world Naruto went to, his goal always seemed to be the same. The boy was starting to feel a little silly for shouting down his friend Neji about destiny and one's path being pre-destined.

Regaining his thoughts to stare back at the road, the silver-haired boy applied chakra to his legs, feeling the change that had occurred when he absorbed Madara into his own being had given the boy a physical presence that he previous did not have. If one thing could be said, Madara's chakra control and physical presence was immense. After collecting the Chakra he needed, Naruto gave a mighty push off the ground that shattered the platform he was stood on, a small crater forming in the road from the force Naruto put into the leap, allowed the boy to sore over the trees.

"Boy, I went higher than I expected," Naruto said to no one as he cleared another set of trees. Feeling his old, younger side come through, Naruto gave a loud shout that scared a certain number of birds in the surrounding area, "WAHOOOOO!" the boy screamed as he landed again, only take off at a speed that anyone would be hard pressed to match.

"Here I come [Thousand Eyes]!"

-X-

It had taken countless bounding leaps across the forest floor before Naruto came across the first hint of civilisation. A small, farm-like village that was stationed only a few miles from the border of the Northern and Eastern floors. With his enhanced vision, Naruto could make out a few people loitering about their houses and many of the farming complexes. The sun was just starting to set polluting the sky with an orange tint as it was descending behind a large mountainside.

Deciding to stop for the night, Naruto slowly made his way from the forest down towards the village. Making sure to seem as docile as possible was difficult with eyes as red as blood, so the boy could understand why people were giving him funny looks when he walked into the village. According to what he knew, a community always had a leader, so it would be as simple as finding the leader of the community for refuge for the time being. The only problem with the boy's plan was that he had no money. With no money, the only way he would be able to afford the inn would be through labour or a Gift Game.

Heading towards the biggest house he could see, Naruto was surprised as to the similarities between a community and a hidden village. It seemed everyone had a role, as they milled about the streets to the complex. The elderly woman owned stores for commerce, the men worked on the farms, ploughing and harvesting while the children were running out of a building that looked oddly like a school. The women were either helping the men, picking up children or also owned their own business. He noted with a hint of annoyance that no one greeted him as he walked through the village.

Arriving at the largest house allowed the boy to marvel at the artisanship that went into designing and building the house. The building itself was an older western one, the garden was well kept showing that owner maintained it to a healthy standard. Knocking on the door to the impressive house, the silver-haired youth only had to wait a few seconds before a burly looking man opened the door. He was tall, slightly taller than Naruto at an impressive six feet and his head was completely shaven. The man had dark brown eyes and a moustache that came down the sides of his mouth and joined up to the beard he was sporting that ended half-way up his ears. He was dressed in a simple pair of brown shorts and a grey shirt that looked a little too tight for a man of his statue.

The man seemed to stare Naruto down slightly before he asked his question, "I haven't seen you around these parts before. What's your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, sir." Naruto responded dutifully, his bright red eyes staring through the man as they discerned any hint of a weakness that he could potentially exploit if push came to shove.

The older man nodded slightly before responding, "My name is Gerald. Just Gerald." the newly appointed Gerald lolled against his doorframe slightly as he started to pick at some dirt under his nails, "What do you need?"

Naruto chuckled slightly as he rubbed the back of his head, wondering how the best way to voice his question, "Well, I was wondering if you could allow me to stay in your village. I don't have any money you see…" Naruto trailed off as he watched a gleam enter the man's eyes.

"Tell me," The man started as he eyed the boy's physical structure, "Do you know how to till ground?"

"T-till?" Naruto asked unsurely, he actually had no idea what tilling what and by the fire that seemed to brighten in the man's eyes, he was sure he was about to find out.

"Oh aye, lad. Tilling is getting the soil ready. See, one of our machines broke just yesterday and I am the only person that can manually pull the plough," the man started as he motioned for the younger boy to follow him. They both walked through the village; people milling about would stop and nod their head towards Gerald, only to glare suspiciously towards Naruto. "I'll make you a deal, no Gift Game involved." The man said drawing Naruto's attention away from the villagers back towards Gerald.

Nodding his head, the silver-haired boy allowed a smile to set itself on his face. He honestly did not want a gift game, he was much too tired and sleepy to be competing for a bed, not to mention that he did not actually have anything to wager for the man.

"Before I offer you the deal, I want to see if you can pull the plough." The man said as they arrived at the edge of a large farm. The plough was bright red in colour with six huge spikes that were stationary in the ground. A rope was attached to the front that was most likely to be attached to the tractor that had smoke billowing out from the engine.

Naruto nodded again towards the man's outstretched hand, walking over to the rope and attaching it to his body. Twisting from side-to-side the boy allowed the knots in his back to loosen as he applied a healthy amount of chakra to the muscles in his legs. With one heavy heave, the boy managed to get the plough moving almost instantly as he walked down the right side of the farm, seemingly ignorant at the gaping faces that were staring back at him. Coming back on himself, the boy turned at the edge of the farm before taking off in a slight job, managing to reach Gerald who was still stood where Naruto had left him in half the time it had taken for him to walk.

"How was that Gerald?" Naruto asked as he watched the man lift his jaw off the floor. He allowed a small smirk to replace the smile he had as the man opened his mouth with no words coming out.

Deciding to be patronising, the silver-haired youth patted Gerald's shoulder condescendingly as he unhooked the rope from around his torso, "So, about that bed?" the boy questioned cheekily. He never noticed the man's arm come around his neck catching the boy in a slight headlock as he gave a hearty laugh.

"Of course, of course you can stop in one of the inns. We here at [Blue Moon] pride ourselves on our ability to solve conflict without resulting in a Gift Game." The man responded as he dragged the boy though the village back to an inn that had passed along the way. "Of course you can have a room, so long as you agree to my deal?"

"What's the deal?" Naruto said as he allowed the name of [Blue Moon] to mull about in his head. He wondered how they arrived at such a name for such a small Community.

At this, the man's smile grew even larger, "As long as you plough the fields until we can fix the tractors, you can stay here for as long as you like, food accounted for." The offer was a luxurious one, something that Naruto was quick to shake his head at as if he was living a dream.

"Are you sure? That's an awful lot to ask from me..." Naruto trailed off again as the man started talking to the woman at the counter, most likely the owner of the Inn. A little miffed at being ignored, the younger boy waited for the man to finish talking to the clerk, allowing his red eyes to spin around the room. The lobby of the inn was standard; a little tavern-y as male farmers who had been working on the farms were unwinding with a glass of ale as they all sat about tables and spoke.

The atmosphere was lively when Gerald had walked in, but had become subdued at the sight of him. It was not surprisingly really, seeing as he was a stranger, that was until Gerald seemed to shout at them, "This here is Naruto, he'll be helping me pull a plough on the fields so you best treat him as one of our own!" the man shouted as many of the farmers stared at the boy in a new light, a hint of respect in their eyes that someone his size could pull the plough.

"Hi, nice to meet you all." Naruto said to those that were staring at him, even as a young looking woman came from down the stairs only to grab his hand and drag him back up the stairs she had trekked down. She looked over her shoulder and gave him a cheery grin, pulling him towards a room a little further down before opening the door.

"Hi there, my name is Aiko. If you need anything, come find me, okay cutie?" she said with a little wink and giggled as she saw the boy's cheeks light up slightly. The manager, her mother, had just asked her to take care of the boy called Naruto who was supposed to be helping Gerald pull the ploughs.

The boy had to admit that the girl in front of him was cute. White, long hair slightly parted to reveal a round, lightface. Big, round violet eyes, set appealingly within their sockets, watching loyally over where he stood. A scar left a mark stretching from the bottom of the left cheekbone, running towards the right side of her lips and ending under her right eye leaving an agonizing memory of a former accident. This is the face of a girl called Aiko. She stood small among others, despite her lean frame. There was something captivating about her, perhaps it was the way she looked or perhaps it was the way she held herself. Her hand, which held a silver key, motioning for him to enter the room. She allowed a giggle to leave her mouth, which broke Naruto out his slight stupor as he thanked her, not even remembering to give his own name as he entered the room and she shut the door for him.

Deciding to clear his mind away from the girl that had silver hair, Naruto simply lay on his bed, slipped out of his clothes that were grimy from his travel and placed the clothes in a seal he had created from back when he was in his own world. It was a surprise that all the items on his person had stayed with him, something that Naruto was very thankful for as he pulled out another scroll from a tattoo that was across his right pectoral. In a puff of smoke, Naruto was greeted to the sight of ink, a brush and a long string of paper bound together with a slight piece of rope.

He would need to apply the seals back to his eyes that would allow him the Hirashin V3, the improvement he made to his own fathers Hirashin Jutsu. The problem was that the process hurt like a bitch and he did not know how his new eyes would react to a seal being applied to them.

The boy threw caution out to the wind and began to draw the seals he would need on the paper. The process took at least a couple of hours and with the sunset and the moon high in the sky, Naruto knew he was not going to get much sleep.

A loud banging was the only noise that assaulted Naruto's ears as he groggily dragged him head off the hard wood of the table and allowed his eyes to slide over to the door. Standing up and not liking the way his back protested to the simple action, the boy concluded that he had fell asleep on the table after he had managed to apply the seals to his eyes, which, if he was being honest, he hoped he would never have to do again.

Swinging the door open to see how was banging on the door, Naruto was greeted to the slightly irate face of Aiko, who upon seeing him blushed an incredible scarlet. Not understanding why, the boy stared at the smaller girl as he voiced his question, "What's wrong, Aiko?"

She did not understand how the boy could be so unaware of his surroundings. She had been banging on the door for a good 10 minutes before he answered, and when he answered, she could have passed out. The boy of five foot eleven, was only clad in his boxers. A well-toned, muscular chest greeted her vision as well as a slight... lump downstairs, one she would be sure not to keep her eyes on.

Coughing into her hand slightly, she regarded the boy's question with eyes looking everywhere but at him, "err… I came to fetch you for breakfast and to show you where Gerald would want you, but I mean, you look happy to see me." She shot off cheekily as she gestured towards his body with her hands, watching in delight as the boy looked down at himself before disappearing faster than lightning.

It only took Naruto a few more moments before he reappeared, his eyes set in stone as he glared at the girl, "We. Never. Speak. Of. This." He ground out as he locked the door and followed the girl that had begun to walk down the hallways towards the door.

Opening the door that led to the kitchen, Aiko waved him off with her hand, "Of course of course, don't get your panties in a twist," she replied cheekily again as they walked towards where the breakfast was on the counter top.

They both sat down and ate their breakfast in relative silence. Naruto too annoyed to talk and Aiko was humming to herself with a smile, watching the boy eat his eggs and bacon. She had cooked it herself after all.

"This is nice," Naruto said after the last mouthful, gulping down the orange juice that was to the side of the plate as the girl puffed her chest up in glee.

"Thank you, I cooked it myself," she answered as she picked up both plates and placed them in the sink, she would clean them up later, "Anyway, I need to show you where Gerald needs you." Aiko had been asked that morning by her mother to keep an eye on the boy, Gerald was curious on if he had an ulterior motive. She was around the same age as the boy so it was best for her to watch him by acting friendly towards him.

She gestured with her hand for him to follow and was pleasantly surprised when he did so immediately.

As they walked through the village, Naruto noticed that many if the glares he received yesterday had lessened, while some were suspicious of him, there were now less people whom actively glared. He was brought out of his staring by Aiko, "I'd ignore those people if I was you," she started as she saw the looks her companion was getting, "We at [Blue Moon] are always weary of strangers."

Again, the boy had referred the people refer to themselves as [Blue Moon], "Why is the community called [Blue Moon]?" he asked as they walked closer to where Naruto could see a red plough moving rather slowly, attached by rope to Gerald.

Aiko turned her head to the side slightly, gazing at her companion with a distinct stare, "You aren't from around here." The statement was supposed to be a question, but the way it left the girls mouth felt more like a statement to the silver-haired youth.

"Am I that transparent?" Naruto asked with a slight chuckle as he climbed over a fence to follow Aiko into the field that Gerald was ploughing.

"No, but those types of questions are better left for Gerald, not me." She said quietly as they both came to a spot in front of Gerald. The man was stood In the middle of the field and was dripping with sweat. His baldhead was bright red with exertion while he huffed like a lunatic.

"Ah, Naruto," The man wheezed out as he wrapped the rope around the youth. "Off you pop, my boy, I'll take over… in a bit." The man replied as he collapsed on the floor.

Startled, Naruto caught the man before he could fully collapse and looked towards Aiko questioningly. How had Gerald been coping if he passed out when he was halfway through a field? The girl shook her head slightly as she started to drag Gerald to the gate of the field, "He'll be fine," she started, "He does this a lot."

Seeing no need to question why, Naruto shrugged his shoulders before hunkering down and applying Chakra to his legs. The faster he finished ploughing the field, the faster he would be able to test his eyes in the forest.

It had only taken the boy an hour and a half to finish ploughing the large field. As he pulled to a stop in front of the gate that would lead the youth back towards the village, the boy caught sight of Gerald he was working on one of the tractor's engines, the smoke was not billowing out as much as it was before, but still present.

Walking over to the man, Naruto called out to Gerald and watched cheerfully as the man was startled and banged his head off the bonnet of the tractor. He could hear the man cursing him under his breath as the man levelled his stare towards the boy.

"I could do that for you, if you would like?" Naruto questioned as he saw the man's hands were full of grease. Gerald raised his eyebrow as he looked from the boy, to the tractor and back to the boy again.

"We have seven tractors, and one of you and me. I can't spare you to work on fixing the tractors when ploughing the fields is more impo…" the man did not get to finish his sentence as his eyes flew open in shock. He had watched the boy put his two hand together in a cross formation as saw that in a puff of smoke, two more Naruto's stood next to him. The frown on all of their faces was the only think that brought the man out of his stupor.

"Damn, my control is messing up. I could only get two clones out." Naruto said as he looked back towards Gerald, "How about this then, I'll pull the Plough and these two can help you fix the tractors?" Naruto asked and quicker than his eyes could follow, the man had swooped the boy into a bear hug as he shook him from side to side, tears of joy streaming down his face as he comically cried in happiness.

"I love you, Naruto!" The man shouted in glee, overwhelmed with how useful the boy actually was.

Chuckling nervously, Naruto allowed himself to awkwardly pat the man on the back as he responded the overly affectionate man, "Err… thanks Gerald." The silver-haired youth stared towards where the sun was, the rays coming down in him today were not nearly as hot as they were yesterday, so it was a nice change for the boy.

"I have a question, actually." Naruto said after a few moments of silence. Both men were walking towards the village after the little bromance they shared. The silence was comfortable and neither wished to break it, but something had been bugging the youth.

Gerald nodded his head for Naruto to continue, "The name, [Blue Moon]. Why did you use it?" it seemed strange. From the knowledge that the boy had on Blue Moons, he could not understand why they would name a community after it.

Naruto watched, slightly taken back as the man's disposition came crashing down. A small glare settled on the man's face that made him look older than he was. Clearly, the question was uncomfortable and Naruto was about to tell the man that it did not matter when Gerald responded.

"What do you know about a Blue Moon, Naruto Uzumaki?" he said shocking Naruto as he used his full name.

"From what I know," Naruto trailed off as he allowed a finger to slip under his chin, "it derives from Folk etymology. The original meaning of the term Blue Moon was to signify a 'Betrayer Moon'." The boy shot out from memory, something that the Ancestor Tree had granted him when he was bestowed a part of 'Cosmic Awareness'.

Gerald nodded his head slightly towards the youth as he set his gaze back onto the road they were walking, "That is true. The term Blue Moon signifies a traitor." The man repeated, he shook his head from side to side ridding himself of cobwebs that were none existent in his hair, "Once a time, [Blue Moon] was part of a much larger community under a different name. We, and countless other pillaged communities were forced to swear allegiance to a community that went by the name of [Evil Aksara] under the rule of Azi Dahaka." The name shocked Naruto slightly as he recalled the Ancestor Tree knowing that name. He allowed his ears to tune back in towards what the man was saying, "A name, for a Community is a powerful symbol. When we was over-ruled by Dahaka, he allowed us to keep our name and flag under the pretence that we swore allegiance to him. I was only a small boy when this happened; I was too young to understand." At this, the man's voice grew even darker as a crazed light filled his eyes.

Naruto took a step away from the man as they both stood just on the outskirt of the village. The path they were on was bare and void of any villagers as they both stood opposite each other.

"What do you mean?" Naruto replied to the man who was staring off into space, it was only a few moments before the man retrained his vision onto the youth, the man's eyes reminding Naruto as of the relatives of people he killed. The anger of not being strong enough to protect the ones they cared about and the resentment they directed to him was enough to send his heart to stone.

"Azi Dahaka is a villain. A heinous villain that took the power of others and added it to his own. His goal was to destroy all the strong Communities and claim himself the first gate." Gerald spat out as he spoke about Azi Dahaka, "he was a dragon of unfathomable power. No one could stand up to him. We, at [Blue Moon] were angered to see him treat communities the way he had. We devised a plan that would get him sealed for good." The man vehemently retold the story he remembered. The Dragon, Azi Dahaka was not a force to be messed with.

"What happened?"

Gerald looked at the boy. The confusion in his eyes was all the man needed to know, "he found out. A demon of his power was allowed to rewrite our entire community. He branded us a new name, [Blue Moon] to signify us as a traitorous Community. He took our flag from us, our land and slaughtered everyone but the elderly and the children." Tears started to leak from the man's eyes as he remembered seeing his father and mother die to the hand of Azi Dahaka. The shadowy outline of the bipedal dragon glooming over his prone form. "The only solace we can take is that our plan succeeded, we managed to get Azi Dahaka sealed away for good."

Naruto did not even realised when his fist had started to clench, nor did he know when he started to tap into his Chakra. His red Sharingan eyes morphed into their six-windmill form of the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, the power those eyes radiated was enough to strike fear into anyone. His fist clenched so hard that his knuckles were beginning to turn white.

"He got what he deserved." Naruto ground out through clenched teeth, startling Gerald slightly as he took in the boy's anger. He had never seen a stranger get so angry over their story before. Many knew what had happened to their community, and while they showed sympathy, no one really tried to help them.

"He did," Gerald recalled as he slowly turned towards the village, his eyes carrying over every building he had sworn to protect, "he got what he deserved, but at a huge cost. He was finally sealed when he attacked the Moon Rabbit Tribe. The people we had contacted about his plan saw fit to protect the Moon Rabbits from his tyranny. It cost them 80% of their alliance members they took to defeat him, but they managed."

Naruto's eyes shot wide at that. He managed to take 80% of an alliance out before they managed to seal him. That would mean that Azi Dahaka was still alive somewhere, sealed away where he would not be able to harm anyone, but he was still alive.

"Who did you contact?" Naruto asked after a few moments of silence.

"We got in touch with the only community that would have been able to stop Azi Dahaka, the [No Names]." The man said the community name with a hint of sadness in his voice, something that Naruto noticed immediately.

"The [No Names]?"

"Aye lad. A once proud Community that was easily in the four-digit layer." Gerald said wistfully, "After the fight, 80% of the members either perished or were transported to a different dimension. Soon after the attack to remove Azi Dahaka, another Community with a Demon Lord declared a gift game against them. They were too weak to stop the attack and resulted in the loss of their name and flag, similar to us at [Blue Moon]." The man said. His voice trailed off shortly as he paused to think, "If rumours are to be believed, then the [No Names] recently had three members join their Community. Three strong members, if those rumours are correct." The man sighed as he began walking towards the village again.

The rest of the walk was completely silent as both men puzzled over their thoughts. It was not everyday someone was willing to listen to the plight that Gerald's community had suffered, nor was it every day that someone showed anger towards Azi Dahaka.

For Naruto, he was puzzling over the relationship the Ancestor Tree had to Azi Dahaka. The thought scared the boy slightly as he wondered how such a strong and evil being was ever allowed to touch the Tree, an embodiment of 'Good' and 'Holy'.

They both arrived outside the Inn Naruto was staying at, shaking each other's hand and complimenting each other on a job well done. As the older man began to walk away, he looked over his shoulder briefly as he relayed one last message before the silver-haired youth entered the Inn, "Try not to dwell over it, Naruto. It does no one any good to live in the past." With his piece said, the man continued to walk down the road, leaving the seventeen-year-old boy to stand in front of the Inn door.

"It does no one any good to live in the past." Naruto whispered to himself as he stared at the setting sun.

 **-X-**

 **Well, that was fun and boring to write. A little bit of back-story to the [Blue Moon] Community and Azi Dahaka respectively. Azi will play a large roll in this with Naruto as well, mostly leading towards the development of the [No Names] in later chapters.**

 **I am sorry for the abrupt ending by the way. I wanted to get this chapter posted by tonight and I have left myself very little time to revise for my biology exam tomorrow morning. Therefore, you will have to bear with me as after Thursday, I will not have any more exams anymore and can focus my time on writing.**

 **Any spelling mistakes, please point out to me so I can fix!**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**

 **RxR**


End file.
